helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Wada Ayaka
|Row 3 title = Birthplace |Row 3 info = Gunma, Japan |Row 4 title = Genre |Row 4 info = J-pop |Row 5 title = Occupation |Row 5 info = Singer |Row 6 title = Years active |Row 6 info = 2004-present |Row 7 title = Labels |Row 7 info = hachama Up-Front Works |Row 8 title = Agency |Row 8 info = UP-FRONT AGENCY (2004-2012) UP-FRONT PROMOTION (2012-) |Row 9 title = Associated Acts |Row 9 info = S/mileage, Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Shugo Chara Egg!, ZYX-α, Lilpri, Peaberry, Mobekimasu, Hello! Project Station Dance Club |Row 10 title = Website |Row 10 info = Hello!Project.com}} Wada Ayaka (和田彩花) is a Japanese pop singer signed to Hello! Project. She joined in 2004 as a member of Hello Pro Egg and is a former member of Shugo Chara Egg!. She is currently the leader of S/mileage and a member of the duo Peaberry. Biography ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] Early Life Wada Ayaka was born on August 1, 1994 in Gunma, Japan to a couple whose names are undisclosed. She has a younger sister. Her family is known for running a tombstone shop.http://www.wada148.com/ 2004 Wada Ayaka joined Hello! Project as a member of Hello Pro Egg in June 2004 when she passed the auditions alongside twenty-nine other girls. The aim of the group was to prepare the young girls for their debut into the world of entertainment. As such, Wada received free dance and vocal training alongside the other Eggs. 2006 Wada continued her training and appeared at numerous Hello! Project concerts as a backing dancer, including the Country Musume concert Country Musume LIVE2006 ~Shibuya des Date~. 2007 In November 2007, Wada received a part in the musical Reverse! ~Watashi no karada doko desu ka?. Wada also took part in a television show, Chao.TV. 2008 Wada was selected to be one of the four members for a new Hello Pro Egg unit alongside Maeda Yuuka, Fukuda Kanon, and Saho Akari. The group was called Shugo Chara Egg! and was formed to record the opening songs for the anime Shugo Chara!. The line up released two singles. 2009 Wada was announced on Tsunku's blog as a member of a new group called S/mileage. Wada and the original Shugo Chara Egg! were in Shugo Chara! the Musical. Wada and Saho Akari both played students, X-characters, and X-eggs. 2010 Starting on March 29, Wada was a regular for the NHK educational television program Test no Hanamichi. Wada and the other members of S/mileage graduated Hello Pro Egg in May 2010 and became full Hello! Project members. Wada, Maeda, and Fukuda became members of a new unit called Lilpri for the anime Hime Chen! Otogi Chikku Idol Lilpri in which all three girls voice characters. Wada also became a regular on a nagoya TV show called Go! Bungee Police with Yaguchi Mari. 2012 On July 20, it was announced that Wada and Sayashi Riho were chosen to form the duo Peaberry."Two new Hello! Project units formed". tokyohive. 2012-07-21. The unit released an indies single, titled "Cabbage Hakusho / Forest Time" (with Harvest), on November 7. On September 23, Wada sprained her right ankle during the S/mileage Live Tour 2012 Aki ~Choi Kawa Banchou~ concert in Osaka. She was out for 2- 3 weeks to heal. 2013 Wada and Suzuki Airi were in a special gravure mook titled Graduation ~Koukou Sotsugyou~. The mook is about graduating high school, and it was released on February 27. On February 12, Hello! Project Fanclub News announced that Wada will participate in a stageplay titled Moshimo Kokumin ga Shusho o Erandara. There will be eleven showings and it will run from April 24th through the 30th. On March 18, Wada had her last appearance on Test no Hanamichi. On March 20, it was announced at an event that Wada and Fukuda Kanon will have a shared photobook about their last moments in high school. It is set to be released in April. 2014 On September 1, Wada will celebrate her 20th birthday. The special event is called S/mileage ~Wada Ayaka Birthday Event 2014~ , the event will feature two performances in Tokyo. Personal Life Education & Interest in the Arts When Wada joined Hello Pro Egg in 2004, she was a nine-year-old, turning ten, in 4th year elementary. Since entering high school, Wada began to have an interest in wester art and began visiting museums more often. On August 9, 2011, Wada teamed up with Japan Press Network 47 News as a columnist. Her column, "Art Mileage" (アート・マイレージ), featured articles about her visits to museums in Japan."スマイレージ和田彩花の「アート・マイレージ」" (in Japanese). Japan Press Network 47 News. 2011."和田彩花連載「アート・マイレージ」スタート！" (in Japanese). S/mileage Official Website. 2011-08-10. The column ran until November 17, 2011 with 10 articles in total. In December 2012, at the launch event for the single "Samui ne", Wada and Fukuda Kanon both announced that they both will take the upcoming university entrance exams, which usually takes place in the winter season. On January 19, 2013, Ayaka announced on her Ameba Blog that she began taking the entrance exam for an undisclosed college.Wada Ayaka. "ハロコン" (in Japanese). Wada Ayaka Official Ameba Blog. 2013-01-19. On April 1, 2013, Wada announced on her Ameba blog, that she had graduated from high school the day before, March 31, 2013, and would be starting university soon.Wada Ayaka. "皆さんへ！" (in Japanese). Wada Ayaka Official Ameba Blog. 2013-04-01. It is rumored she is attending Jissen Women's University, majoring in art. Beginning on September 27, 2013, Wada teamed up with PHP Biz Online Shuchi as a columnist. Her column, "Otome no Kaiga Annai" (乙女の絵画案内), consisted of review articles on antique western paintings and was compiled as a book."和田彩花の「乙女の絵画案内」" (in Japanese). PHP Biz Online Shuchi. 2013-10-11.Sakurai Takamasa. "#75 This Will Make You Want to Pay a Visit to the Art Gallery! Wada Ayaka (S/mileage) Breathing New Life into Art Appreciation". Asian Beat. 2013-10-30. According to the website, Wada is majoring in art and specializing in western paintings. The book, Otome no Bijutsu Annai, was released on March 15, 2014. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Wada Ayaka (和田彩花) *'Nickname:' DAWA, Ayacho (あやちょ/あや著) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Gunma prefecture, Japan *'Bloodtype:' A *'Height:' 163cm *'Western Zodiac:' Leo *'Eastern Zodiac:' Dog *'Hello! Project Status:' **June 2004: Egg **2009-04-04: S/mileage Member **2010-03-27: Member *''' Year in S/mileage:' 5 Years *'S/mileage Color:' **'Blue''' (2009-Present) *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Hello Pro Egg (2004-2010) **Shugo Chara Egg! (2008-2009) **S/mileage (2009-Present) **ZYX-α (2009-Present) **Lilpri (2010-2011) **Hello! Project Mobekimasu (2011-2013) **Peaberry (2012-Present) |-|Q&A= *'Hobbies:' Collecting sparkling accessories, collecting belts and hats, shopping for clothes. *'Special skills:' Swimming, track-and-field. *'Likes:' Clothes, belts, hats, decorations. *'Dislikes:' Green caterpillars, TV shows with scary beings. *'Favorite Food:' American cherry *'Least Favorite Food:' Liver, milk *'Favorite Colors: '''Pink, purple, and black *'Favorite Animal:' Dogs and Cats *'Favorite English Word:' "English" *'Looks up to:' Matsuura Aya Discography : ''See Also: Wada Ayaka Discography Featured In Solo DVDs *2011.03.02 Ayaka (彩花) *2012.03.07 Aya *2013.02.14 Vivid Flower (“e-Hello!” DVD) *2014.07.xx The Season Fanclub DVDs *2013.09.26 Wada Ayaka & Iikubo Haruna Shuugaku Ryoko Ittekimashita in Hakone (和田彩花＆飯窪春菜 修学旅行？行ってきました in 箱根) *2013.11.26 S/mileage - Wada Ayaka Birthday Event 2013 (スマイレージ・和田彩花バースデーイベント 2013) *2013.12.25 Wada Ayaka & Fukuda Kanon FC Event ~AyaKanon Dual Smile~ (和田彩花＆福田花音FCイベント～あやかのん デュアルスマイル～) Publications Solo Photobooks *2011.02.25 Wada Ayaka 16 (和田彩花 16) *2012.02.15 Aya -aya- (彩 -aya-) Digital Photobooks *2012.06.27 Tamerai wa Strawberry (ためらいは　ストロベリー) (Wada Ayaka and Fukuda Kanon) *2012.08.29 Leader Set (リーダー集合) (Takahashi Ai, Shimizu Saki, Yajima Maimi, and Wada Ayaka) Other Photobooks *2013.04.25 S/mileage 2 ~AyaKanon 18sai no Yakusoku~ (スマイレージ②～あやかのん18歳の約束～) (Wada Ayaka and Fukuda Kanon) Books *2014.03.15 Otome no Bijutsu Annai (乙女の美術案内; A Maiden's Guide to Art) Magazines Cover girl *2013.06.28 Weekly Famitsu Taiwan vol.441 *2013.09.05 Weekly Famitsu Taiwan vol.450 *2013.11.25 Baseball Game Featured on the cover *2010.09.02 Young Gangan *2011.07.12 Hello! Channel Vol.5 (with Takahashi Ai, Shimizu Saki, & Yajima Maimi) *2011.11.14 CD&DL Data (with Tanaka Reina, Mano Erina, Yajima Maimi, Tsugunaga Momoko, Suzuki Airi, Sayashi Riho, & Tamura Meimi) *2012.04.06 Top Yell (with Morning Musume feature, Sugaya Risako, &Suzuki Airi) *2012.08.23 Young Jump (with Suzuki Airi feature, Michishige Sayumi, Fukuda Kanon, Ishida Ayumi, Sayashi Riho, & Kudo Haruka) *2012.09.24 UTB+ vol.10 (with Michishige Sayumi, Mano Erina, Yajima Maimi, Tsugunaga Momoko, Suzuki Airi, Ishida Ayumi, & Sayashi Riho) Works Movies *2012 Kaidan Shin Mimibukuro•Igyou (怪談新耳袋・異形) (as Shiori) TV Shows *2007.09.02 Chao.TV (ちゃお.TV) *2010–2013 Test no Hanamichi (テストの花道) (Regular) *2010– Hanasaka Times (Disney Corner; Hanasaka Disney) *2010 Oha Star (おはスタ) (2 episodes) *2010 Go! Bungee Police (出動！バンジーP) *2011 Smile Factory *2011-2012 Hello Pro! TIME (ハロプロTIME) *2012 S/mileage no Sono Joshiki Choto Mate Kudasai! (スマイレージのその常識チョトマテクダサイ!) *2012-2013 Hello! SATOYAMA Life (ハロー! SATOYAMA ライフ) *2014- The Girls Live TV Dramas *2010 Hanbun Esper *2010 Love Letter 5 Years Ago (5年後のラブレター) (as young Kanzaki Mai) *2012 Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen (数学♥女子学園) Anime *2010–2011 Hime-chen! Otogichikku Idol Lilpri (ひめチェン!おとぎちっくアイドル リルぷりっ) (as Yukimori Ringo) Theater *2007 Reverse! ~Watashi no Karada Doko Desu ka?~ (リバース！～私の体どこですか？～) *2009 Shugo Chara! (しゅごキャラ!) (as Sakura, X-Egg) *2009 Koisuru Hello Kitty (恋するハローキティ) *2013 Moshimo Kokumin ga Shusho wo Erandara (もしも国民が首相を選んだら) *2013 Warera Jeanne ~Shoujo Seisen Kageki~ (我らジャンヌ 〜少女聖戦歌劇〜) (as Jeanne d'Arc and Gigi) *2014 LILIUM -Lilium Shoujo Junketsu Kageki- (LILIUM －リリウム 少女純潔歌劇－) (as Snowflake) *2014 SMILE FANTASY! Select Concerts *2007.02.10 カントリー娘。LIVE2006～Shibuya des Date～ (Country Musume LIVE2006 ~Shibuya des Date~) Music Videos *2009 Mano Erina - Hajimete no Keiken (はじめての経験) (as back dancer) *2009 Mano Erina - Sekai wa Summer Party (世界は サマー・パーティ) (as back dancer) *2009 Mano Erina - Kono Mune no Tokimeki wo (この胸のときめきを) (as back dancer) *2009 Mano Erina - Love&Peace=Paradise (Love&Peace＝パラダイス) (as back dancer) Commercials *2011 Zombie Daisuki (ぞんびだいすき) (Nintendo DS) *2011 McDonald's *2012 Mister Donut (ミスタードーナツの) Internet *2011 Michishige Sayumi no "Mobekimasutte Nani??" (道重さゆみの『モベキマスってなに？？』) *2013- Hello! Project Station Rankings *She was voted 7th favorite member in the 2011 "Hello! Project Music Awards" event. http://www.esrp2.jp/hpma/2011/result/member.html *She was ranked 3rd on Beautiful Idol General Election 2012, High School Group. http://matome.naver.jp/odai/2135590479120496801 *She ranked 10th in mixi's June 2013 Hello! Project Popularity Ranking. Trivia *Eats bread in the morning. *Has a habit of cracking her knuckles. *Her favorite spot is her room. *She shares a close friendly relationship with Iikubo Haruna. *She was Amulet Diamond while in Shugo Chara Egg!. *She once forgot the title of S/mileage's major debut single while they were performing as the opening act at a ℃-ute concert. *She has a cat named Toranosuke. *She had a dog named Cheese, he passed away in December 2013. *Fans, as well as other Hello! Project members, have said she has become more reliable as a person and a leader since the 2nd generation joined. *As a result of an incorrectly translated article, there is a misunderstanding that she dislikes foreigners. The question asked to her was actually 'If you met a foreigner, what would he say to you?". *At first disliked that there were going to be new members added, but in the end, was happy and welcomed the girls. *She dislikes snakes so much to the point she don't even want to go near them even behind glass cages. *Is featured in magazines the most out of the S/mileage members (namely UTB). *Has the same last name Hello Pro Kenshuusei member Wada Sakurako. *She believes that all of S/mileage are the most energetic members of Hello! Project, while Oda Sakura being the mellowest. See Also *Wada Ayaka Gallery *Wada Ayaka Discography Featured In *Wada Ayaka Concerts & Events Appearances Honorary Titles Wada Family Tree Reference External Links *S/mileage Official Website *S/mileage profile *Ameba Blog *Gree Blog (Inactive) *Twitter *Hello! Project profile *Hello! Project discography cs:Wada Ayaka Category:S/mileage Category:1994 Births Category:2004 Additions Category:Group Leaders Category:Blood type A Category:Shugo Chara Egg Category:1st Generation S/mileage Category:Lilpri Category:ZYX-a Category:Debuted Eggs Category:Members from Gunma Category:August Births Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Hello! Project Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Members featured in Hello! SATOYAMA Life Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Time Category:Peaberry Category:Shugo Chara! Category:Hime-chen! Otogi chikku Idol Lilpri Category:Hello! Project Mobekimasu Category:Blue Member Color Category:Yellow Member Color Category:Up-Front Works (label) Category:Wada Ayaka DVDs Category:Hachama Category:Wada Ayaka Category:Leo Category:Members currently attending university Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station Category:Current Leader Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Formers Category:1st Generation Hello Pro Egg